Mass Effect: A Tale of Seven Jewels
by indignation1
Summary: Set in an alternate universe, Wrex, Garrus, Liara, and some new faces work together to stop a new foe.
1. Chapter 1

A Tale of seven jewels

**WHAT'S GOING ON:**

**This fan fiction is set in an alternate universe where Shepard doesn't exist. The Protheans were the ones who ended the reaper threat but at the cost of their entire race (subordinate races included) Various Protheans who were scattered could not produce a viable population and went extinct. The few scientists that remained uplifted the hanar, studied the humans, Asari, and various other races who would soon discover the beacons (which would seek to guide the races, not warn of impending doom). So there is no indoctrinated Saren, no collectors, the geth stay in the Perseus Veil. Here the Rachni wars occurred because of their completely alien evolution that compelled them to view organics as in the way of them conquering the galaxy. So Krogan were still needed to wipe them out, and genophage is still in effect. In this story, Wrex, Garrus, and Liara are all in the citadel, albeit, for different reasons.**

THE CITADEL, the heart of the galactic community, at least to those who are under council authority.

_We see Garrus jump down from a platform, presumably a shortcut to get to the wards as soon as possible. He holds his gun close to his chest._

"All right, all right. I'm on it"

"Just make sure you don't break any laws _this_ time Garrus, and please make sure you take the elevators!" explained executor Palin.

"Oops"

_Loud screaming is heard coming from Garrus' intercom. It is so loud that Garrus has to move it away from his body, and could still hear it._

"Damn bureaucrats" Garrus mumbles.

THE WARDS, the darker side of the citadel, is also home to a few gangs that like to hang out at Chora's den. One particular gang called The Arches are just a bunch of petty thieves. Never anything too big; to keep under the radar, but they do make a few credits.

"Eh boss, so we just steal that gem thingy from that there Krogan, right?"

"Exactly, that Krogan has drunk so much intoxicants, that he couldn't possibly feel a quick swipe."

"But, boss, don't them Krogans need like, gallons before they get drunk?"

"Don't worry, he's been here for hours, I'm surprised he hasn't been knocked out already!"

The gang prepares to cloak, one member acts as a distraction, pushing a random visitor, who panics.

"What the hell just pushed me? SOMEBODY HELP"

"Calm down you stupid drunk" a drunken dancer shouts.

"I'M SERIOUS, THERE ARE GHOSTS!"

"The glorious Enkindlers perhaps?" a Hanar shouts.

As everyone argues over what just happened, other cloaked members prepare to steal the jewel from the Krogan. As they prepare to take the jewel, the Krogan stares at a cloaked member.

"Don't think because I can't see you I don't know where you are. I _know_ where you are. I can _smell_ your fear." Wrex declares.

"Time for Plan B!" a terrified member yells. A smoke blast is dropped. Shotguns fire.

"I _love_ plan B." Wrex says with a somewhat disturbing tone.

OUTSIDE CHORA'S DEN we see a tired looking Turian running to Chora's. As he runs past a crowd of frightened dancers, and c-sec officers, Garrus shakes his head.

"Damn looks like the fighting has already started."

Garrus quickly runs behind cover, and examines the situation with his eyepiece.

"Bodies, bodies, and more bodies. A lot of causalities. But who could have done this?"

Garrus goes in deeper into the club, he quickly sneaks behind a couch and listens to the conversation, or interrogation really, that unfolds before him.

"Now I want to know exactly what you were trying to steal." The Krogan says with blood leaking down his cheek.

The Drell coughs and spits out blood. Barely audible says "Why does it matter? Were just a pack of no good thieves."

"I see you want it the fun way" Wrex says with a faint smile.

Wrex is about to shoot the Drell's foot, but Garrus quickly sabotages Wrex's gun and comes out.

"I think I heard enough." Garrus says as he walks past dead bodies.

"Who the hell are you?" Wrex asks, while still holding a now unconscious Drell.

"Garrus Vakarian, C-sec. The Drell is telling the truth. He's just a grunt of The Arches, I doubt he would know anything. I received a tip that they were planning something and I was told to investigate, I just didn't imagine it would end up like this."

"Figures. I had to do C-sec's job. Your officers ran out like a bunch of pregnant varren."

"Can you tell me what exactly happened?"

"Heh. Only if I can get a few credits, especially seeing as how I did your job."

"Look, Krogan. You may have 'did my job', but you did it badly. The amount of casualties you caused could get you in serious trouble."

"Did you forget the C-sec pussies who ran out to get 'reinforcements'? The people who died here were unlucky. They had to pay the price to preserve my honor."

"Fine. Whatever, you win Krogan, for now. Just tell me what happened."

Wrex recounts the story to Garrus. Garrus pauses for a moment and then asks, "What were they trying to steal? What exactly do you have that would make them attack you?

"I don't know, I was drunk at the time, still am, I couldn't really tell what they wanted. I doubt they wanted my gun. Or my ancestral ring. Scratch that, maybe they did want the ring, heh. "

"Anything else?" An impatient Turian demands.

"Could they have? No, impossible. Nobody knows about it but me, Urdnot Wrex. There's no way they could have known about it."

"What, known about what?" Garrus asks with renewed hope.

"It's none of your business _Turian_."

"Whatever it is Wrex, you could still be in trouble. Like you said, there's no way they could have known about it, but they did. Something's up, I can feel it in my blood."

"Heh, you've made your point, you're not as dumb as you look, Turian. It's a jewel, given to me by my father, unwillingly of course."

Ignoring the last statement Garrus says, "Then the answer lies with that jewel, come with me Wrex."

Wrex drops the Drell, as they leave, Citadel security rushes in to take care of the situation. Medics are everywhere. Chora's Den will never be the same again.


	2. Chapter 2

IN A PRESDIUM OFFICE we see Liara working on some paperwork. She stares out the window for a second, takes a breath, then gets back to work. We hear a knock on her door.

"By the Goddess, who could that be?" Liara says, with a sigh. We hear the knocking get more frequent and louder.

Liara shouts, "Hold on I'm coming, please give me one second." Liara puts her paperwork down, gets up and goes to open the door. To her surprise, it is a familiar face.

"Why its Barla von, why didn't you call?"

*Breathes* "Greetings Ms. T'Soni." *Breathes* "I was going to, but given the delicate circumstances, I thought I should give you this information in person." *Breathes* "But this information doesn't come cheap, I had to risk a lot of agents to get it." *Breathes* "I hope you understand Ms. T'Soni."

"Its good to see you to Barla von, but you still haven't told me why I should be interested in this information, I'm just an archeologist, if getting the information was as hard as you say it was, why would I want it?" Liara states, somewhat bewildered.

"I see you still have your wits about you, Ms. T'Soni." *Breathes* "But, I am also no fool. This information is about the Protheans." *Breathes* "Given your interest in the Protheans, and the nature of this information, I want to give it to you. I could only give this information to a client who is capable, good hearted, and someone with knowledge about the Protheans." *Breathes* "Only you fit that description Ms. T'Soni."

Liara, thinks about all Bar la von has told her. She looks at the paperwork on her desk, takes a deep breath, and stares at Bar la von, and then says,

"Give me the information. This should be more than enough credits to satisfy you."

"Excellent choice Ms. T'Soni." *Breaths* "I promise you won't be disappointed."

IN A C-SEC OFFICE, we see Garrus and executor Palin arguing. Wrex is in another room.

"Oh you're in hot water now, Vakarian. Don't think I'll just brush this off. I gave you a mission, and it utterly failed. You didn't even catch the leader of The Arches!" screamed a frustrated Palin.

Garrus quickly interjects before Palin could start listing all the protocols Garrus didn't follow.

"Listen executor, the C-sec officers in Chora's Den ran away, they didn't apprehend the situation before I got there, that's why things went to hell!" Garrus explained.

The executor almost cuts off Garrus and counters with "Those officers were not in charge of this investigation, some of them died in that fight, others went to get back up and the medics, and rest assured some of them will face charges. But I'm dealing with _you _now."

The executor calms down a bit, leans on his chair, and in a somewhat controlled tone tells Garrus "What about the Krogan. Why is he here?"

"Finally!" Garrus says with relief. "The Krogan is the one who attacked The Arches. His name is Wrex, apparently he has something they want. Wrex insists that there is no way they could have known about it, and I believe him."

The executor does not seem to be pleased. "It figures that the Krogan was the one who caused all this. The Arches seemed to be well armed, much more then they usually are. They don't do attacks of this scale. They don't have cloaking tech. This was planned by some organization? But who? The Blue Suns, the Blood Pact, Eclipse, or some other terrorist organization?"

"Exactly, sir, who indeed? I think if we investigate what they were trying to steal from Wrex, will get a lead." Garrus says with resolve.

"No." the executor states simply.

Garrus, now really pissed off says, "What do you mean no? If we don't do something then something worse than Chora's Den will happen!"

The executor, surprisingly calm, says "Listen Garrus, like it or not your mission was a disaster, C-sec isn't going to brush this off. You're not a spectre, there are repercussions, even if you didn't mean it. Someone else will handle your case."

Garrus frantically says "But I doubt Wrex will cooperate with you, he trusts me! You need me on this case!"

The executor seated, simply says "You were one of our bests agents Garrus, broke the rules a little, but you always came out right in the end. This however is politics, they're going to want blood for this. I won't let them lock you up, but I will have to take your badge. The Krogan will be interrogated and whatever he has confiscated."

Garrus yells as two guards take him out of the room. Garrus manages to shout, "You can't do this to me executor!"


	3. Chapter 3

IN THE WARDS, we see a depressed Turian, sitting at the bar. He picks up his glass takes a long sip, then immediately asks for a refill. The ex C-sec officer ponders the events that unfolded. He doesn't know what to think of it. He doesn't know what he should do. He says to himself "Why me?", he doesn't blame himself, for he did all he could. He blames fate.

Just when Garrus was about to finish his glass, a woman approaches him. At least Garrus thinks she's a woman, being drunk and all. But her movements are gentle, her presence calming, she awkwardly sits next to him. She appears to be an Asari. If the bar wasn't so dark with annoying flashing lights, Garrus could have gotten a better look at her. Garrus suddenly feels embarrassed, why is he so interested in this Asari? He has better things to think about, like what do next. Before Garrus can get up and leave, the Asari speaks.

"Why, umm, hello?" she asks timidly.

"Um, hey, I was just leaving." Garrus says, confused.

"No, don't go, I need to speak with you!" The Asari quickly states.

"With me? Look I am not a C-sec officer anymore, if that's what you want. I really should be going."

"No! I it has to be you! You're the only one that knows what's really going on!" The Asari hurriedly says.

"Just who are you?" Garrus says, his interest aroused.

"My name is Liara T'soni I am a researcher who studies the Protheans." Liara says with some pride.

"The Protheans? The race that went extinct 50,000 years ago? How could they be connected with me?"

"The Arches." Liara says, surprisingly to the point.

Garrus doesn't speak. He looks up, ponders what he just heard. All the events that transpired flashed before his eyes. A glimmer of hope shines deep within Garrus. The Turian now speaks,

"Even if I do know about The Arches, I couldn't help you. I've been stripped of my badge. I'm sorry."

"Even so, you can still do something. I can help you, Garrus. I believe that we can work together and put an end to all of this." Liara says with the utmost confidence.

Garrus blushes a little. He feels his heart warming. For some reason he feels affection, attraction for the Asari. He's had flings with Turian women before, but only flings, he never really felt love. Garrus wouldn't know what love even felt like, but this is as closest to it as he's ever got. Whatever Liara has planned, Garrus _wants_ to do it. Even if nothing comes out of it. Right now, he's glad he can blame his awkwardness on being drunk.

Garrus finally says "All right, I can at least here you out."

Liara, relived, says "Good. I knew you would come around. As it turns out, The Arches were working under a group called The Hastbal. From the research I've done on The Hastbal, it appears that they broke off from the hastatim and cabal in order to form a Turian supremacy organization. As you can imagine, they believe in the advancement of the Turian race, and praise biotic Turians as the natural evolution of the Turian race. They haven't made too much noise until now however. They mainly kept to the terminus systems, no different than say the Blue Suns or Eclipse.

Garrus responds with "Yeah, I've heard of The Hastbal, they're a bunch of crazy bastards if you ask me. Some people compare them to Cerebrus the human racists or even The Lystheni , the Salarian racists. But what do The Hastbal have to do with the Protheans?"

Liara replies "According to the information I have, they found a Prothean becaon that contained information about some sort of weapon. If my theory is correct this weapon may have given the Protheans an edge during a war with ancient machines. In order to build this weapon, they need several jewels that have some sort of property, perhaps these jewels are made of a new kind of element that gives them some sort of power. Whatever the case, we have to stop them. With my knowledge of the Protheans, we can try to track the jewels down, before The Hastbal do.

Garrus, considers all of what Liara has told him and says "Liara, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, I don't have a ship or supplies needed for such an endeavor."

Liara replies "There has got to be something we can do! Perhaps convince the council with our evidence!"

Garrus shakes his head and says "I'm sorry Liara, but C-Sec has already given the case to someone else, maybe you can find out who and try to help them out."

Liara, now confident more than ever says "No Garrus! I need _you_! I've obtained information about you. What you did for that family on the citadel, was remarkable. You could have died but you didn't care, you did it anyway. Then, there was the situation with the terrorists on Palaven, you did what you had to do and some people died, but only because there was no other way. I even admire how you handled the situation with Dr. Saleon. You could have fired, but you didn't. You had to let him get away to protect the people on the citadel, you didn't let your pride get in the way. "

Garrus just sits flabbergasted. He wonders to himself, just who is this Asari? Why does she seem so interested in me? How did she get access to my files? Just then, a mysterious man enters the bar, walks slowly, each step radiates a sound that only a heavily armed person would. He takes a seat and asks the bartender to fill his glass. He takes a cool, slow sip, and introduces himself to Liara and Garrus.

The man who appears to be a Salarian, says "Greetings. My name is Nirts. I am a council spectre. I have been assigned your case."

Garrus, filled with a bit of shock, anger, and confusion says "What exactly do you want? Here to lecture me, or just to mock?"

The Salarian, calm as ever says "You impress me, Vakarian. I've read your file. I heard what happened. There is nothing you could have done. Your record left quite an impression on me. So I have come to offer a proposition: I want you on this mission. I can supply you with a spectre class ship and weapons. But, you have to go on your own, for I work alone. Gather information. I will share with you what I have."

Garrus, elated, but tries to keeps his cool says "What about Wrex? What happened to him? Did he tell you anything? Where's the jewel?"

Nirts replies "Eager are we? The Krogan was trouble. We had to get two more spectre operatives to keep him down. He wouldn't cooperate. We put him to sleep and examined his jewel. Nothing came up. Your Asari scientist seems confident that she can use it, I'll give it to you. I've left the Krogan at your apartment. Hope you don't mind. I'll meet you tomorrow so we can disband and finalize the details. I look forward to working with you."

Garrus replies "The honor is mine. I... uh... appreciate your confidence in my abilities. I promise not to let you down."

Nirts replies "Spectres don't make mistakes. Not me anyway. I know you won't let me down. I'll see you tomorrow."

Garrus and Liara are alone. Liara looks at the Turian and says "See? I knew you were special."

Garrus laughs and says "Lets start again, seeing as how will be working together." Garrus extends is hand "I'm Garrus Vakarian."

Liara reaches and holds Garrus' hand tight and says "Liara T'Soni"

There is an awkward silence. Both Garrus and Liara looking down. Then Garrus says "You should come with me to my apartment so I... uh... can introduce you to the Krogan, Wrex."

Liara with a glimmer in her eyes says "I would like that."

The two go to Garrus' apartment.


	4. Chapter 4

IN GARRUS' APARTMENT we see Garrus, Wrex, and Liara sitting in a circle. Each of them sitting on the ground. Liara lays on her side, Garrus has his legs extended, and Wrex sits pretzel style. The apartment is 'cozy', the rooms are tightly held together, with little space for all three guests. Luckily, Garrus doesn't have any couches. The Krogan warrior begins to speak.

"So let me get this straight; there are jewels, Prothean beacons, and Turian xenophobes, and we need to gather the jewels before the Turians do to save the galaxy? You're shitting me."

Garrus now less amused "You were there Wrex, The Arches knew about the Jewel, and tried to steal it. That's why Liara is here. She thinks that she can narrow locations down if she can examine the jewel."

Wrex chuckles "I know, I know, but you have to admit, it sounds like vorcha shit."

Garrus laughs, "Speaking of vorcha shit, what exactly happened with you when I was gone?"

Liara looks at the two with amusement. She isn't used to social interactions. Just her research, and rocks. She continues to quietly listen as she eats a bowl of human popcorn.

Wrex laughs even louder "Oh yeah, you reminded me that I have to kill you."

Garrus quickly interjects "Hah, I'd like to see you try Wrex. But, go on."

Wrex, now a little more serious "That Turian scum got a couple of spectres in to make me talk. I told them to go suck on an elcor. Then a salarian bitch came and decided to make me talk. I threw him with my biotics, heh, didn't last long, some spectre. Then, it all went fuzzy. But, I remember snipers, should have figured they'd fight dirty."

Garrus, cautiously, "Well I am glad you're okay."

Liara suddenly speaks and says "Do you know the name of the salarian spectre that attacked you? "

Wrex surprised to hear Liara speak says "Nirts. But what of it Asari?"

Garrus' looks up for second and feels sweat drip down his forehead. But he says nothing.

Liara, surprised by the answer, but more angry about being called Asari "My name is Liara!"

Wrex, amused, "I know that, Asari."

Garrus sensing the tension says "All right, all right. Enough of that. Wrex her name is Liara, if we're going to work together, then at least show her some respect."

Wrex, annoyed, says "Whatever. You still didn't tell me how we plan on doing this."

Garrus, cautiously, rubs his hands together "I didn't tell you Wrex, but I got fired from C-sec, we're on our own."

Wrex feeling slightly nervous "Good. I didn't want C-sec getting in my way. But just how are we going to fund this mission? I expect to get paid you know. You better not hide anything from me."

Liara, with courage "A spectre is funding our mission. We're going to be working with him. His name is..."

Garrus quickly, "Liara, don't!" But Liara counters with,

"Wrex isn't going to trust us Garrus. He's going to find out. We need to make sure he's on our side, we can't jepordize the mission!" Now, turning to Wrex Liara says "Wrex, his name is Nirts."

The Krogan does not seem pleased. He punches Garrus' fragile wall and roars. Then, he quickly goes to Garrus, holds his spiky head in his palms and breathes deeply.

Wrex growls "You bastard. Expecting me to work with a slimy _Salarian_. What, neutering my race wasn't enough for you? You expect me to fall in line under a _Salarian_? _How_... _dare_... _you..._ _insult... me!_"

Just when Wrex was about to crush Garrus' skull, Liara uses stasis to paralyze the angry krogan.

Garrus, cool and collected "Took you long enough Liara!" Wrex just stares, unable to speak. "Look Wrex I know you're angry, but hear me out! I _need_ you! Your skill in combat is unquestionable, you took down members of The Arches with ease, you threw a spectre, all while being drunk. Besides, I respect your honor too much to just take your jewel from you. The Salarian is funding this mission, he's on our side. If Prothean technology is involved, this effects every race in the galaxy, Krogan included! You need to set your biases aside and help us on this mission!" Garrus closes in on Wrex and says "Will you help us?"

Garrus steps back as Liara releases Wrex from the Stasis. Wrex stretches is neck a bit. He breathes in deeply. He slowly walks over to Garrus, pulls out a shotgun. Liara, in the back readies to hurl a biotic throw at Wrex, but Garrus looks at her in disapproval.

Wrex finally says "You've got a quad, Turian. I _like_ that."

Garrus laughs "Easy Wrex, you're not my type."

Wrex chuckles "Fine, I'm in. But only if I can get a window in my room on the ship."

Garrus laughs even harder "Sorry, Wrex. Liara already has dibs."

Wrex, disappointed "Damn, happens every time. Anyway, I'm going out, I need to get some grub, but, I'll be back."

Garrus and Liara are now alone. They stay silent for a second. Then Garrus lays down on the ground and says "Damn, that was close." The Turian thinks about the events that have transpired, and can't tell if he's excited, or just glad to be alive. His daydream ends when Liara playfully hits his shoulder.

Delighted, she says "I think I just saved you're life, Garrus." Liara widens her smile.

Garrus laughs "I think will be even soon. But before that, I need to talk with you."

Liara's smile fades "What is it Garrus? Is something wrong?"

"No, it's nothing like that. I just need to see where we stand. Are you alright with all this? Does Wrex coming with us bother you?"

Liara, at ease now says "I've never been more sure now then in any moment of my life. Garrus, this mission is too important to complain about our allies. I don't care if Wrex is a little... violent, because there are bigger things at stake than petty arguments."

Garrus wipes the sweat off his forehead and says "Good, just wanted to make sure you were okay with all this." Garrus suddenly gets that feeling in his chest again. He says to himself, "Am I really getting this feeling again? Do I really love Liara? No, this is simple attraction, nothing more. Still I'm attracted to an Asari? I mean there's nothing wrong with that, but I've never even thought about that. Maybe in a few days it will go away."

Liara stares at Garrus and sees that he looks tense, she asks him "Is there something wrong, Garrus?"

As she says these words, and as Garrus looks into her eyes, the feeling gets stronger. Garrus feels himself blushing, his palms sweating, his voice shakes as he says "I uh, it's nothing. Just tired from all this, I guess. I'm going to rest a bit."

Liara sensing Garrus' uneasiness gets the memo "I... I'll go, I have some paperwork I need to finalize, I'll see you tomorrow, Garrus."

Garrus, embarrassed as to how the conversation ended quietly says "Goodbye, Liara, stay safe."


End file.
